


Teenage Alien Angst

by saldcad



Series: Tarorinomolok [1]
Category: Tarorinomolok
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, F/M, Gay, Multi, Oops, Other, Panic Attacks, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saldcad/pseuds/saldcad
Summary: This a weird story of my ocs, the writing may suck because I am NOT putting effort into this at ALL. Tarorinomolok is some weird planet that I made up that has some aliens teens/adults and later children on it. That's all you really need to know.
Relationships: Muko/Inferno
Series: Tarorinomolok [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937191
Kudos: 1





	Teenage Alien Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me).



> Hi, again, this is not meant to be written well. I am not much of a writer and I don't read much stories so my skill is completely blind. This is just for funzies. :) Anyway, enjoy my dumb story of my dumb, silly, characters!!

The incident was quiet strange. Well, it wasn't really _strange,_ per say, but it was what happened after the incident that was a bit off in some way. 

What _was_ the incident? Well.

It all started the summer before Junior year for both Muko and Inferno. These two have a pretty lengthy history between each other. Since middle school at least. _Don't get the wrong idea though, they are **FRIENDS.**_

The two look nothing alike. Muko's short stature, her high waisted skirt, very kind hearted calm. Inferno's, uh, _lengthiness(?)_ and sweatshirt that covers her stupid vulnerabilities. _Just kidding she's just edgy._

 _Seriously why does she wear that thing? It's Five Billion degrees out!_

Muko _constantly_ thinks this to herself, but doesn't bother to ask, she doesn't want to judge. She knows Inferno would never lash out on her, but still doesn't want to upset her. She's sensitive..

**Embarrassed and Ashamed**

_Note: Wolves in this universe are big, and scary, and sold for meat. They are not the same as our wolves, completely different species._

The two are walking down the board walk together, eating some weird meat that people from different planets eat, probably a wolf. _Not holding hands or anything._ Inferno is flushed, looks more dehydrated though. Inferno, like her name has the gift of pyrokinesis, which is scarily uncontrollable at times, Muko's is electricity. Muko gets reasonably concerned,

"Dude, you alright?" She asks, "Need water or something or are you just mad? It's hard to tell."

Inferno steadily shakes her head,

"No, I'm alright, uh, I just want to just ask you something."

Muko smirks,

"Aw, you're embarrassed to ask my me a question?"

"shut up." Inferno heats up a little.

"Woah, woah, chill, Ms. Tomato Face. Go ahead, ask up!"

"All I was gonna ask was if you wanted to go to our island or something and have picnic or I don't know.."

"Dude, we have those, like, every month for like, so many years and you _still_ get embarrassed to ask me? Of course!!"

Inferno cools down, she's relived and smiles a little.

**Picnic**

They take a little boat to M&I-sland, which is their island that they've claimed as their own. Muko unfolds a blanket on a little hill on the cleanly cut purple grass.

"What a wonderful spot to have a picnic!!" Muko admires the scenery, "Right, Infie?"

 _she says that every time_ , Inferno thinks.

"I told you not to call me that." Inferno scowls, holding a picnic basket, "You know how much I HATE the word infant and that particular nickname reminds me a whole lot of it."

Muko giggles,

"I know, I just love pissing you off."

Inferno smirks and rolls her eyes. 

_I love this fucking idiot_

Inferno places their basket down and they have their picnic. It's nice. Muko watches Inferno admire the little birds flying around. Their little songs are so relaxing to the both of them. A cool breeze, a wonderful lunch. _Nothing_ can ruin this day.

**Everything Goes Horribly Wrong**

Inferno looks over to her pal, eating a sandwich. She immediately gets sick to her stomach, she can't eat anymore. 

There's a reason for this, a reason why she gets so nervous when asking Muko if she wants to go on a picnic with her. Why she almost catches fire. 

Why?

Well, because she wants to ask her out.

Bet you didn't see that coming!!!!

Inferno has a _BIG ASS_ crush on her and sets up these dates to get the chance to ask her out. She never complies. Yes, I know. Wimp. But she can't help it. 

However, _this time_ , she'll do it. She will. 

That's what she wants to believe anyway.

Inferno gets closer to Muko, places a hand on hers.

"Damn! Your hands are warm!" Muko shouts, probably in pain by the heat.

Inferno pulls back, "Sorry!! sorry." 

Muko chuckles a little, the other turns furiously red.

"Hey, uh, M... I wanted to ask something?" She's never done that before, she can feel herself build up a panic.

Muko's eyes brightened with delight, she leans in closer to Inferno,

"Yessssss....?"

Inferno panics, she's been building up and holding in so much emotions at once. She was excited, but now she's just afraid, embarrassed. What was she thinking? Time starts slow down, yet it's still so rapid in her head. Nothing feel real, she feels weightless, lightheaded, alone. Everything goes to black. 

Reality came back to her. 

Slowly, but surely, it came back. 

She heard her friends muffled screams of horror, but couldn't muster any words.

Everything is gone to ash, the whole island. There's no point anymore. It's too late. Inferno gives up.

She doesn't say a word on their ride back to their homeland. Once they were there she just left.

_What happened?_

_What did I do?_

_Why wont she talk to me?_

These thoughts will spiral through Muko's head forever. Nothing will ever be the same. Muko doesn't know what to do anymore. She lost her closest friend to one bad situation. There years of friendship had seemed to vanish in an instant, so she just learns to accept that they will never part the same path again. OOPS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this dumbass thing. hope it wasn't too bad, sorry for being so edgy :( i also hope the grammar's okay I AM NOT checking over my writing!! I am better than that!!!!! anyways. thx!!!


End file.
